What does a fire demon drink?
by sabrerocker
Summary: The gang finally gets a vacation and heads out for a good time. Alcohol. Based on a true story of your truley ;


Sabrerocker: Hey guys! I thought Id ramble on my word program, and here you have it. Please feel free to comment :D

~~

"Hell yeah!" Yusuke eagerly fist pumped the air at the news of the teams vacation.

"Now don't get too carried away Yusuke, its two weeks at the shortest. Dont assume you have a while month off. Koenma warned. And none of you do anything ridiculous. I can still arrest you vacation or not." Hiei scoffed at the glare sent his direction. _Does the toddler really think I would be so reckless? _The demon pushed himself off the office wall to follow the rest of the team out.

"Aww man, I never thought baby breath would give us an official vacation!" Yusuke kept rambling in his euphoria.

"So what are we gonna do Urameshi? It's gotta be crazy for our only vacation." Kuwabara caught up with the black haired human. For a few minutes it was quiet as the two thought about what to do. Kurama fell in step along side Hiei as usual.

__

I don't think I want to know what they are thinking about.

Now don't be such a sourpuss, whether youre familiar with it or not, it might be a good time.

. . . sourpuss. . ?

Yes.

"I've got it!" Yusuke came to an abrupt halt, Kuwabara almost tripping. "Kurama, you two meet me at my place at 9. This is gonna be great." The human snatched Kuwabara and ran for his apartment eagerly.

"And what makes that obnoxious detective think I will-"

"Come on Hiei, we only have a few hours to find you something decent to wear before we need to be at Yusuke's." Kurama mimicked Yusukes actions and began to pull the fire demon to his house.

"Fox!" The demon freed himself and sent a vicious glare towards Kurama. The fox just stopped and shrugged.

"The clock is ticking Hiei. And you need to have a good time once in a while, don't you think?"

Glare.

"You are coming whether you want to or not so I suggest you comply."

Glare.

~~

Hiei plumped himself down on the fox's plush bed as Kurama began to vigorously rummage through his closet. What was so wrong with what he was wearing right now? Most humans wore black when they went out to . . do whatever they did when they went out. What, he wasnt wearing the right shade of black? Hiei glowered in the general direction of the fox's rummaging.

"Do you really plan on finding anything that is going to fit me?" This was one of the only times he was glad Kurama was a almost a foot taller than him. No way anything was going to fit, and in turn, no way he was going to have to go to this mysterious outing in question.

"Take your shirt off."

"Aren't you supposed to get a ningen drunk before you ask-" he gingerly caught a black t-shirt flying toward his face.

"Try that on. It should fit." Before Hiei had time to object Kuramas face plummeted once again into the abyss of his closet. With a small sigh, he took off his cloak and shirt trying on the plain, black v-neck shirt. Damn, it fit. He barely had time to glare at the emotionless shirt on his chest before catching a pair of jeans thrown at his face. "Those too. I'll be changing in the restroom." Hiei watched the bedroom door close before heaving himself to his feet and trying on the dark jeans. Hmm. How did the fox have pants his size? Something to discover later. He grabbed a black belt from the foxs drawer, put it on, and resumed his bored position on the bed as Kurama excitedly sauntered back in the room.

"Oh good they fit. Now I just need to brush my hair and well be good to go."

"Once again, why am I going to this?"

"I am being a good friend and forcing you against your will, remember?"

~~

"Come on man! This is our vacation party, you cant have _one _drink?" Hiei glared at Yusuke from across the both they were in. If it weren't for his demonic hearing he doubted he would have heard the ningen over the blaring music and lights around them. How was this supposed to be fun?

"Beer is disgusting." He pushed away the glass previously shoved to his side.

"Fine, You don't like beer. Do you have a social life?" Kuwabara took his drink back and took a big swig.

"One more comment on my-"

"Well then what do you like to drink?" Kurama calmly smiled at him from behind his martini. Was there a reason Kurama kept interupting him today? The three around him only had one drink so far, and from what he could tell none of them were close to being drunk yet. At least they werent ridiculous lightweights.

"Fine. I'll get a drink." The demon, fed up with their complaining, left the booth to the bar.

Kuwabara wrapped an arm around Yusukes shoulders and started to mess up his gelled hair. "This a great! Been huntin' demons and freaky things like crazy the past month."

"Yes. I do believe this is going to be a nice reward." Kurama smiled at his teammates across from him. They had been worked extremely hard recently, and a night out was relaxing. It would be interesting to see how the four of them would mesh when alcohol was involved. He shifted to his left when the fire demon came back carrying his drink.

"You _actually_ got one! And here I was thinking you ran off."

"Shut it Detective." Hiei glared over his drink before taking a considerably large swallow. "You act as if Ive never had a drink before."

"Well. . . " Yusuke and Kuwabara shared a look before turning curious eyes back to Hiei. "I don't know. Have you ever partied?"

"Yes, Yusuke. I think he has." Kurama saved the Detective from what could have been either severe physical or verbal violence. The two on the other side of the booth seemed to accept than answer for the moment and relaxed back into their seats. Of course, this subject was not closed to further discussion once more alcohol was in their systems.

"By the way, what are you drinking?" Hiei paused half sip to look at Kuwabara who had asked.

"Why do you care?"

Kurama let out a small chuckle. "Well Hiei, a person's personality or disposition can often be observed in their choice of drink. For example, beer is usually seen as a masculine drink; raw for strong men." Hiei eyed him, apparently trying to analyze what was just said. He sighed and shoved his drink in Kuwabaras direction.

"Fine. See what it is. There is no way you can figure out shit from my choice of drink, so enjoy."

The redhead grabbed the drink and pretended to seriously inspect the outside, checking the bottom and all around. Hiei rolled his eyes quietly. Kuwabara took a ginger sip from the light red drink. His eyes turned to saucers and he spewed it out as fast as he could." Aww man! Thats sick!" He took a swig of his beer to get rid of the taste in his mouth, or rather the burning sensation out of his throat.

"You idiot! It can't be that bad." Yusuke snatched the sup and took a drink himself. On impact he spit out the drink just like Kuwabara. "My god Hiei, what the hell is that? Turpentine?" Hiei slowly slid his drink back to his side of the table and took a drink.

"Cranberry Vodka. Didn't know you idiots had the alcohol tolerance of a gnat."

The demon finished the last half in one gulp and went to get another, leaving the humans to cough up the rest of his drink.

Kurama chuckled at the sight. "Oh my. . . "


End file.
